Neither Unexpected Nor Unwanted
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Just something that came to my mind after watching 'Dead Reflection' and reading the summary for 'Baltimore'. It's not gonna happen like that on the show, but I like to daydream about it! Gibbs/Tony Father/Son as always.


'Saved by the ring!' Tony thought as he handed Gibbs his cell. The conversation hadn't really went as good as he'd imagined. He knew that his boss was beyond angry. Not getting a head slap was something that didn't happen very often and though it sometimes hurt, the Italian liked being on the receiving end. It WAS some sort of affection and Gibbs actually being too mad to do it bothered Tony.

A lot. But Gibbs couldn't just tell him whom to date. That was Tony's choice and Tony's alone. Not even 10 years of having each other's backs, 10 years of their mentor/student or father/son relationship, or whatever it was should be reason enough to change that. But the look Gibbs gave him when he said "My team, my rules", made Tony think.

What if Gibbs gave him an ultimatum? What if he made Tony choose between Barrett and the team? But Gibbs wouldn't do that, right? What if he did? Tony didn't know what he'd do. He was actually pretty happy with E.J. But he loved his team. 10 years ought to count for something.

He almost jumped, when Gibbs put the cell down in front of him. "Abby wants to see me." The ex-marine said, already getting up the stairs.

"Boss?"

"We're done here, DiNozzo." The older man replied without turning back and something shattered deep inside him.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

He'd distanced himself a little from everyone that week. E.J. had called him on it, but Tony had charmed his way out of that situation. Putting that mask back in place. That still worked well. He tried hard not to let the effect, that Gibbs' words had, show at work.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

They were standing in front of the plasma, telling Gibbs what they'd found out about their dead Petty Officer. The ex-marine was typing something on his computer, while McGee rambled on about the phone records and Ziva and Tony were bickering softly.

The Italian risked a quick glance at their adjoining team, but all color left his face, when he saw the deed man on the screen. It couldn't be.

"Tony? Tony, are you alright?" Ziva asked, concerned about her partner.

Gibbs picked up on that. He looked up and he really didn't like what he saw. If DiNozzo was letting this relationship effect his work again -

"Dead guy's Detective Danny Price, Baltimore Homicide."

Gibbs' head jerked around and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Tony, you really don't look so good." McGee said.

The Italian let out a shuddering breath and then turned and left the bullpen, taking the staircase.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled after him. The other team was looking at them now.

"What was that?" Barrett asked.

"When did that happen?" Gibbs asked back.

"What?"

"Detective Price. When?"

"Uhm... a couple of days ago, why?"

The silver-haired man cursed slightly.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" Ziva asked then.

"Price was Tony's partner back in Baltimore." He told them.

"Shit." E.J. sighed. "I didn't know. I'll go and -"

"No." Gibbs said firmly. "McGee, trace Tony's cell and call me. And then find me something on the Petty Officer." With that he went out of the office, too.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

He found Tony a short while later. His second in command was sitting on a bench, elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. It was raining and the young man was only wearing his button-down. Gibbs wanted to slap him silly. No way he wanted a repeat of what had happened 7 years ago. But now was not the time.

So Gibbs shrugged out of his coat and placed it around Tony's shoulders. He let his hands rest on them, feeling his agent shivering slightly. -

Tony closed his eyes, when he felt his mentor place the warm coat around his shoulders. He was grateful for the silent support. The Italian took a deep breath, deeply inhaling the scent of coffee, saw dust and Old Spice. Gibbs' scent made him relax a little. It made him feel safe.

The older man started rubbing small circles on Tony's tense neck, willing the knots to go away.

Tony cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry for going AWOL, Boss... I'll get right back to work. Just-Just give me a minute."

Gibbs only grunted his opinion to that and pulled Tony against his chest. He felt the cold seeping through his shirt. He started rubbing his chest, trying to warm him up. The Senior Field Agent seemed to relax even more.

"You're wet and freezing." Gibbs told him. "You got a change of clothes in your car?" He felt Tony nod. "Let's get that bag and stop at mine. You can shower and change there."

"My car-"

"We'll get it later." He interrupted, pulling the younger man up.

"Boss -"

"Don't wanna hear it, Tony."

The Italian was quiet for a moment. "Thank you."

Gibbs placed an arm around Tony, pulling him into his side. "Always."

They walked towards the car and Tony felt a little better, knowing that he and Gibbs would be alright now.

"Hey, Boss, remember how we met?"

The ex-marine chuckled. "Oh yeah. You were a pain in the ass."

"Me?" Tony squealed. "I wasn't the one making almost the entire department cry!"

The head slap was neither unexpected nor unwanted.


End file.
